50 Words for UnoIsa
by Rockerangel742
Summary: 50 Words for UnoIsa. Warnings: Language, girl/girl, mentions of intimate activities, and spoilers for Retsu's background! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach.**

**Warnings:** Language, girl/girl pairing, mentions of intimate activities, **Spoilers for Retsu's background!**

**Pairing:** Retsu Unohana/Isane Kotetsu

**Author:** Rockerangel742

**Rating:** T - because I'm paranoid.

**Summary:** 50 random words for the UnoIsa pairing.

**A/N:** I love the UnoIsa pairing, I really do.

**+~~50~~50~~50~~50~~50**~~  
**  
#01 – Striking**

The first time Retsu laid eyes on Isane a thousand years ago – taller then her fellow graduates, wild silver hair, stunning grey eyes, broad shouldered with a lean, slender-limbed frame – the first word that entered her mind was, _striking_.

**#02 – Warm**

Retsu was always a little annoyed with cold nights; for some reason she got colder quicker then everyone else. But now she looked forward to those nights, because nothing could warm her up faster then when her younger lover wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

**#03 – Fight**

They had their fair share of fights, it was just rare for them to be on different sides. But it never lasted more then a day. It never even lasted a night, and they would be out on balcony, whispering apologies and clutching at each other desperately.

**#04 – Addict**

She was a doctor; being an addict was no laughing matter. But when she realized she had become an addicted to Kotetsu Isane, she couldn't help but laugh silently in her office.

**#05 – God**

Unohana Retsu never believed in God – not as a criminal nor a healer – but if praying to some deity meant that Isane awoke from her coma, then she would pray everyday.

**#06 – Blood**

Retsu had never been bothered by blood. She always dealt with the stuff and it never scared her or made her uncomfortable. But now, seeing Isane unconscious, pale, and blood escaping from the wound on her side, she never felt so sick.

**#07 – Tea**

It was her own little secret, but Isane loved kissing Retsu after the latter had finished drinking tea.

**#08 – Greed**

When it came to Isane, Retsu was greedy. She wanted her every waking moment of the day, and even when she was asleep, she clutched to her like a lifeline. Greed was a sin but she was already a sinner, and nothing tasted sweeter.

**#09 – Cuddle**

It surprised Isane when she found out her lover was a cuddle bug, but she learned to love it...even though it sometimes made them late.

**#10 – Child**

Isane laughed as Retsu took the book she had been reading and tossed it on her desk. As her captain sat in her lap and cuddled against her, Isane chuckled. Such a child! But she wouldn't have her Retsu any other way.

**#11 – Mother**

_Mother Unohana_, Yoruichi jokingly called her once, a hundred years ago, and Retsu lightly smacked her on the arm with a slight blush. Now, as she entered the house and heard the squeal of '_Kaa_-_chan!_' from her daughter, she felt herself smile big and wide as affection rushed through her.

**#12 –** **Morning**

Retsu was always an early riser, much to her eternal dislike. But now, laying besides Isane and seeing how adorable she was asleep, she decided that being a early riser wasn't so bad.

**#13 – Moonlight**

Retsu loved the moonlight. Not only was it beautiful, but when it hit Isane just right and seemingly made her glow, she found herself loving it even more.

**#14 – Nervous**

Nervous wasn't a word usually associated with Unohana Retsu, but as she watched Isane from the corner of her eye, secretly fingering the velvet box in the pocket of her haori, feeling her heart racing and stomach clench, she guessed there was a first time for everything.

**#15 – Tears**

For a thousand years, not once had Retsu Unohana cried. That is until Isane had accepted her proposal for marriage...and on their wedding day...and when their daughter were born.

**#16 – Bruises**

Fingers pressing hard on the skin of her thighs, Retsu really hoped they left bruises.

**#17 – Control**

Retsu prided herself at many things, but making Isane lose control with a few words and a nip on the ear was in the Top Five.

**#18 –** **Kill**

"The party kinda got outta hand and...well...we lost Isane."

Retsu wondered if she would actually go through killing Yoruichi when she saw the former Second division captain. It was tempting. Probably after they find Isane, though.

**#19 – Steal**

Unknown to Isane, when she leaves Seireitei for a mission in the Human World, Retsu would sneak into her room and steal one of her shirts, wearing it to bed until Isane returned.

**#20 – Predator**

Slowly walking towards Isane, Retsu felt like a predator stalking its prey from behind, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

**#21 – Prey**

Pressed hard against the wall by a deceptively petite body, wrists pinned above her head by a strong grip, and looking into dark, lust-filled eyes, Isane felt like prey at the moment.

**#22 – Race**

To Isane, it not just a race against time to get to Retsu – it was a race against Death itself.

**#23 – New Born**

Retsu had held plenty of babies before, but that was when she was a doctor. Right now, though, she was a newly-made mother holding her new squealing born.

**#24 – Rain**

Retsu was quite the cliché romantic at times. Isane learned this when it had started to rain in Seireitei. Her older lover had dragged her outside, tugged her down, and kissed her like they did in those movies from the Human World.

**#25 – Lullaby**

Retsu favourite lullaby in both the Spirit and Living World will always be Isane's heartbeat, calming her and making her sleepy without fault.

**#26 – Hard**

"Harder..."

Isane let out a breathless laugh, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from kissing, and shook her head in amusement. "Re-chan, any harder and you'll get bruised."

The black-haired captain let out a growl and reached down to press down on Isane's fingers where they gripped her hips. "Don't care," she murmured, leaning in closely to her lover's face. "Grip _harder_."

**#27 – Soft**

Retsu giggled as she stroked the grey locks of the head resting in her lap. It was soft, like a feather!

**#28 – Pride**

Seeing what a fast learner Isane was with medical techniques, Retsu could only think of how proud she is of the silverette.

**#29 – Illness**

Isane found it amusing to see Retsu Unohana, feared captain and notorious ex-criminal, sneezing and bed-ridden from her illness, defeated by a simple flu.

**#30 – Happiness**

If someone had asked her what made her happy a thousand years earlier, Retsu would have answered fighting without hesitance. If someone had asked that same question right now, a thousand years later, she would answer that it was a _who_.

**#31 – War**

It was a constant war within her; one part wanted to develop a more _personal_ relationship with her lieutenant, while the other reminded her the punishment if there was more between a captain and lieutenant then comradely friendship.

**#32 – Studying**

Isane knows she shouldn't be hiding from her captain, but she really wanted to study on the Latin language and Retsu would not be helping by tossing the book god-knows-where.

**#33 – Position**

"Well well," Retsu murmured, raising a eyebrow and smiling down at her red-face lieutenant, straddling the silverette after they accidentally collided with each other. "This is an interesting position."

**#34 – Five**

Isane stared at her lover who was trying to look innocent but failed, ruined by the mischievous smile curling her lips. Rubbing her forehead, Isane murmured, "A five-year-old. You're an _actual_ five-year-old."

**#35 – Sweets**

It had been on complete accident that Isane found Retsu's secret stash of sweets hidden under a loose floorboard in her room. Honest.

**#36 – Batter**

Biting her bottom lip so as not to laugh at Retsu's pouting face or the state of the kitchen, Isane instead leaned down and kissed away the batter on those soft lips.

**#37 – Habit**

Retsu liked and disliked some of Isane's habits, but there was one she found adorable; Isane ruffling her hair when she was embarrassed.

**#38 – Innocence**

Retsu giggled when she thought back to a hundred years ago when she had brought Isane with her to meet Kukaku and Yoruichi, and had panicky covered a blushing Isane's ears when Kukaku drunkenly blurt out how to curl a woman's toes, not wanting to stain Isane's innocence.

**#39 – Advice**

The first time they became intimate, Isane tried to remember Kukaku's so-called "advice". Suffice to say, Kukaku Shiba knew some things.

**#40 – Nightmare**

Unknown to Isane, her lover did tend to suffer her own nightmares. But where Isane's are mostly strange or terrifying, Retsu's nightmares are all about a past forever drenched in blood.

**#41 – Latin**

There was one thing that never failed to arouse the Fourth division captain: Isane speaking in Latin.

**#42 – Reincarnated**

Listening to the steady heartbeat of her lover, Retsu wished that, if the worse should come and one or both of them were to perish, they would be reincarnated together.

**#43 – Home**

Home wasn't Seireitei or the Fourth division barracks – it was Isane, and Retsu will protect her home.

**#44 – Smile**

Isane loved it when Retsu smiled – not the terrifying one she gave to unruly patients or Kurotsuchi-taicho – but the one where something brought joy to her. But her favourite will always be the one Retsu gave when she just woke up from sleep.

**#45 – Alarm**

"Re-chan, that was my clock you just destroyed!"

"It deserved it."

"For what? Ringing the alarm? Reminding us we need to get up for work?"

"...Yes."

#**46 – Quiet**

They were both quiet women, but that was ok because even when being quiet they're feelings were known to each other.

**#47 – Noise**

Sometimes there is a small challenge in their _nightly activities_; who can make the other give out the most noise.

#**48– Spot**

It was a complete and honest accident that Retsu found Isane's weak spot, but she liked the consequence she got for it.

**#49 – Trace**

Laying in bed, facing her lover, Retsu would sometimes reach out and trace the black ink that marked Isane's skin – tattoos that her lover had kept hidden from the world.

**#50 – Together**

They lived for each other. They fought for each other. Together, they will overcome any obstacle. Together, they can be happy. They have no idea what the future held for them, but, together, Isane and Retsu _will_ get their happy ending.

**+~~50~~50~~50~~50~~50**~~

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review on your way out. Buh-bye!**


End file.
